glodog_and_shadowfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadowmon Generation I Information
These is the list of all Shadowmon of Generation I, evolutions included. (Game made in Sandbox) There are 17 types: Electric, Wind, Magic, Fire, Life, Water, Time, Death, Darkness, Grass, Love, Corrupted Love, Light, Beast, Poison, Insect, Gold, and Regular. Status key: N = Normal, PDI = Pseudo-Divine, DI = Divine, DA = Dark, C = Corupted, and U = Unreal. Any Unreal, Dark, and Divine Shadowmon go into the category "Unusual". There is only one psuedo-divine for each generation. Generation I Shadowdex Unreal & Divine Signature Moves Generation I Unreal and Divine Shadowmon signature moves are shown here. Evolution Stones Evolution Stones are in this table. Lore Many years ago, before the universe had existed, Creatomage and Creatocorruptor were the first ever creatures to exist. After the universe existed, Creatomage was creating life while Creatocorruptor made death and all the bad parts of the world. Creatocorruptor was jealous of how easily Creatomage created life, and tried to make its own life, but it failed, making the Dewalf evolutionary line. After this incident, that made Creatocorruptor even angrier, and it started corrupting the life Creatomage had made. Soon, Creatocorruptor came across Bensil, a normal Shadowmon, and corrupted it into Dark Bensil, the first of the Dark Shadowmon. Creatomage was angry about Creatocorruptor corrupting the life, and they went to war. Both of the Creato's anger combined together to make a new Shadowmon, called Dark Citstroyer. Eventually, the war ended, Creatocorruptor losing, and neither had known about the new Dark Shadowmon they had accidentally created. Dark Citstroyer went on to create Dark Techndestroyer, which malfunctions all scientific machines and eventually breaks them if nearby for long enough. Nobody knows how, but a fourth Dark Shadowmon was created, called Dark Tilnage, which is rumored to be a less dangerous version of Dark Techndestroyer, as it doesn't break scientific machinery when near, only makes it malfunction slightly. Creatomage continued making life, and eventually made the other Divines and Unreals. Rumors say that if Creatocorruptor had won the war, all Shadowmon would be Dark Shadowmon, and Creatomage would possibly be gone. A giant, poisonous meteor crashed into the region one day, which created and destroyed some species of Shadowmon. Venoze was one of the Shadowmon created by this meteor. Part of the meteor eventually broke off and lost the poison inside of it, making the Futuristic Stone. Creatomage made new Shadowmon thanks to this meteor, one of them being Laserret, which can now evolve into Telsaret with this stone. Plot The player is ready to start their first day as a trainer. When you're leaving your house, Professor Ebony calls you and tells you to meet him at his lab. After reaching his lab, he shows you the three starter Shadowmon. You choose one, and right after, your rival, Jamie, arrives at the lab. He picks the starter weak to yours, and you have a battle. After you defeat him, Jamie runs off and Professor Ebony asks you to do him a favor. He gives you a check to deliver to the nearby shop. After delivering the check, two Team Red members enter the shop and take some items. The Team Red members quickly leave, and the cashier allows you to take a single item for free. Afterwards, until beating the second gym, the shop is closed. After beating the 1st gym, a man walks up to you and gives you a Transporter, which can get you to whatever cities you've already been in, as a sort of fast travel. In Pathway 2, the pathway between the 1st gym city and a small town in between the first two gyms, another Team Red member is trying to steal someone's Shadowmon, and you have to battle them. After you win the battle, the Team Red member runs away. You see Jamie once again at Frankston City, the city with the second gym. You once again battle, and after Jamie heals your Shadowmon, two Team Red members arrive at the city. This is your first double battle. After you and Jamie defeat the Team Red members, they enter a house and disappear. If you try to follow, the door is locked. After the battle, wild double battles are unlocked. After beating the second gym, Jamie says that he failed the gym and will stay back until he can complete it. After passing two more pathways into the next town, you meet a girl named Amy who agrees to help you on your adventure. When you reach Pathway 6, she takes your Transporter and runs off, forcing you to go through a short maze to get it back. After getting it back, you have to defeat her in a battle, before she leaves and swears vengeance on you. At the next town, Jamie catches up with you and says that a girl stole her Transporter, so he'll have to stay with the Professor for now. After he leaves, the Team Red Manager, Tezzla, meets up with Amy, and Jamie returns quickly. You once again have a double battle, and after you win, Amy returns Jamie's Transporter. --TO BE CONTINUED SOON-- Chance Rates And finally, the chances of a few things happening. Team Red Corrupted Shadowmon The corrupted Shadowmon do not evolve and have no genders. All corrupted Shadowmon have two types, one always being Death. The list is in order of successful attempts. Category:Shadowmon Category:Shadowmaster's Gaming Profile